My Beautiful Nightmare
by LawfullyDecietfulElly
Summary: Las Vegas is everyone's heaven, right? Wrong. For Terra it is her own personal hell that she can't escape from or so she thought. When she discovers the way out, will she take it? Will she ignore her fav book characters' sign? RaistOc Rated M for Language
1. It Begins

**Okay, this is story is timed a little before the Gang - Raistlin, Caramon, Tas, Sturm, Kitara, Tanis, and Flint - split up for about 5 years after swearing an oath to return to the Inn of the Lost Home. At the beginning of the first few chapters we will be watching my OC, Terra - or Beryl as she likes to be called - as she goes along her life in the not-so-quiet city of Las Vegas, Nevada and all the while she is wishing for a way out. This is the beginning of how Beryl finds her way...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonlance but Beryl/Terra is all mine, honey-buns.**

* * *

"Okay, where the fuzz am I?" I growled out through my chattering teeth. I folded my arms across my chest and gripped my sides, trying to create some kind of shield between my body and the freezing, biting wind. Seriously! It felt as if it was literally slicing through my skin like the sharpest of knives! My shirt may have been long-sleeved and black, and my pajama bottoms covering all of my legs, but that still didn't stop it from causing me much discomfort. 

Not only did the horrible temperature of a hundred below zero make me feel uncomfortable, but so did the feel of the forest around me. Yes, I said _forest_. One minute you're asleep and then you find yourself standing smack-dab in the middle of nowhere! Funny how these kind of things turn out, right? I am now standing in a forest, which not only did the trees scream horror-movie-death-scene but the air...it didn't feel right. Like it was evil and corrupt. Maybe I was reading into it a bit much...

"Or not." My eyes widened at what I saw, floating just feet in front of me...yes, I said _floating_! A horribly twisted, and ghastly looking creature that had no mouth to speak of - ha, I made a funny - but its eyes were definitely there. They seemed to ooze darkness; a blackness that made my skin crawl like...raw evil. I couldn't move. I could barely breathe. How could this be happening? This wasn't right! I sank to my knees and huddled into myself, trying to close the sight out. I clenched my eyes shut and tried to block it all out - the whistling and howling of the wind, the creaking of the forest around me, and most terrifying of all was the shrieking noise that the creature was making. Even without a mouth, it still could scream! But nothing, not even my will-power, could block out what my soul told me - I should run.

Only when I snuck a peak out from my self-proclaimed stronghold of defense, just to see if it was all a dream and the wasn't some disgusting and horrifying thing near me, and when I came face to face with it did I realize I should have listened to my instincts. In that moment, when my scream hit the air, did I run.

I scrambled to my feet, still shrieking in pure, un-adulterated terror and crashed through the undergrowth. Well, there wasn't much undergrowth to speak of - mostly just a few weeds and ferns here and there - but there sure as hell were a lot of spider-webs, spindly vines that hung off of trees, tree _branches_, and many other annoying things that seemed to only have one purpose at that very, life-threatening moment: to hinder my escape from my nightmare.

I didn't stop, I didn't look, nor did I even think of where I was going. I just wanted to get out of there! No, I _had_ to get out of there! My very life depended on it. Although my mind kept on telling me it wasn't real, it was a nightmare and that it couldn't hurt me, my heart, soul, and very being told me that it was very real. It was like my mind was this tiny whisper while the others parts of me were screaming - just like I was right now.

I don't know how long I ran, or how long I screamed, but I sure as hell know that at the minute my voice gave out, and I finally tripped on a betraying root, that I was dead. I was to die right here. My life, at age seventeen, was going to be destroyed by something from my deepest of fears, from my deepest of horrors and nightmares.

Then, as if Fate had decided it had had its fun with toying with my failing heart, someone caught me as I came crashing to the ground. Or, should I say, they _tried_ to catch me. Like sand on the beach, I trickled through their fingers - and through their very clothes and flesh. I heard gasps and cries of shock, but nothing could have surprised me more than the face I saw up there. the face from my most beautiful of dreams, no, the face of my most beautiful _nightmare_: Raistlin Majere, the Master of Past and Present, Hero of the Lance, and over-all wonderful person, had tried to catch me when I fell.

As soon as I realized this, I hit the forest floor. When my body hit, it felt as if someone had just bleepin' peeled away the first, second, and third layers of my skin, seared my nerve-endings, then taken them and split them in half, straight down the middle, and all under half a second. Like any normal person - although, I'm truly not - I screamed. In the other half of that second - other than screaming uncontrollably - I disappeared, vanishing in a billowing cloud of golden, ruby-red, glittering mist.

To say the least, I was freaking out when I shot out of my bed, bathed in cold sweat, and breathing hard...not to mention to find that I was alive. After all of that, I was alive, and well, and unharmed. After all of my worrying, and all of my screaming - which I soon found I really had been crying out - I'd been doing it all for nothing, I came out to find it _had_ been just a dream. An unpleasantly sick and twisted _nightmare_, but a result of my inner-most fears, hopes, and wishes - not to mention ugly truths - nonetheless.

I lay there, motionless - barely breathing - and thought. Yes, I _thought_, but not about my dream. Not about what the creature had been, or what in the hell had happened, but I thought about my life. About what I really hoped for and what I dreaded. About what I really treasure and what I abhorred. And what I truly wanted, more than anything else: I wanted to live.

Not to live, like the pop-culture way of living - all of the fame, fortune, and stupid parties. Not the attention or the wealth. I wanted to life - to be free and to appreciate life. But how could I do it at home? How could I live, truly live the way _I_ wanted to, in Nevada, Vegas? Where everyone's crazy, and usually stupid. Where people go to do stupid things and to _forget_ about their lives - or to 'live', how they call it. Not to mention where people gambled away their hard-earned savings on craps and prostitutes? Where my _mother_ was a prostitute herself? How could I? The answer: I couldn't. I had to find a way out.

And I knew I would, because my beautiful nightmare had shown me the way...

* * *

**I know, it probably sucked, right? Anyway, please review so that I know what you thought. I'm a little edgy when it comes to Dragonlance - seeing as I am reading the series over for the 5th time for reference - and my character is a little...strange.**

**-LDE/Emma**


	2. One More Time

**I am SO sorry, you guys! I kind of haven't had any inspiration - except for the tiny nagging ideas that will only come in some in the middle - but here's my next attempt. I really appreciate your reviews! I feel glad to have 4 reviews for the first chappy. . This chapter may have a lot of cursing but, under no circumstances, will I ever used the S-word. I don't know why but that word always makes me feel uncomfortable... Anyway...  
**

**Disclaimer: Refer to the first chapter.**

* * *

I awoke to the banging of someone's fist and the dull hum of the AC kicking in. Groaning, I called a quick 'I'm up!' and slowly pushed myself off of the floor. My face and whole left side ached from laying on the stiff carpet, and I'm pretty sure that I have this ugly imprint of the carpets pattern on my cheek. The banging stopped and I heard my mother walking away from the door, the floorboards creaking in protest. I breathed deeply, phlegm building into my throat, and clumsily sat down on my bed.

Confusion filled my mind as I ran my hand through my matted, slightly-greasy black hair. _How did I get on the floor? Why do I have this horrible head-ache? Why does my skin hurt?_ Almost instantly the memories of last night came rushing back. Like a wave breaking on a beach as the tide comes in, the dream and my resolution crashed over me. Momentarily, my vision went spotty and flared white, causing me to sink to my knees in surprise. I pulled my comforter down with me and it pooled pathetically around my calves. Taking a deep breath, I blinked several times to regain my vision. _That's right...my dream. That..that _thing_...What was it?! And Raistlin...why was he there?_ Glancing at my small dresser, I noticed the time and sighed in defeat. _Five forty-three already. I'd better get ready before she comes back bitching up a storm._

I shook my head and shakily got to my feet, carefully making my way through my cluttered room to the bathroom. I could practically feel the dirt and grime clinging to my skin; my hair was retaining oil by the minute. Once I made it through the door and flicked on the light, I grimaced in disgust. Like almost everything else in the damnable apartment, the bathroom was barely intact. Ugly green tile missing from the walls, mold growing in the oddest of places, half of the the mirror was permanently stained with God-knows-what, the shower by-all-means repulsive, the toilet cracked and not always usable, and the water wasn't always clean or hot. I ran my hand through my hair and opened up the cabinet to look for a towel. Jumping back just in time, I narrowly missed being mauled by a rat the size of my palm. It squeaked when it collided with the linoleum but shook it off quickly before running towards the door, squeezing itself underneath before disappearing.

Barely containing my anger, I snatched a faded, rodent-ruined green towel and set it down on the toilet seat. I turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. About five minutes later, I saw steam finally rising from the pool of water at the bottom of the tub and quirked a smile. I stripped and turned the shower on, before stepping in. I was assaulted by hot water and sighed as I shut the black curtain. For a while, I just stood there as I was pelted with scorching hot water turning my skin red without real effort. My hair now plastered itself along my shoulders and in my eyes, but I didn't care. I felt..._strange_. I didn't know what to _really_ think about my dream. Or anything in particular, really.

My life sucks ass and I know it. Las Vegas is supposed to to be any normal persons paradise. But for those born here - or, those like _me_ - it's more like Hell. My mother doesn't care about me - mostly because I was a complete accident. It was on one of those times when she forgot to bring the condom to her clients house and he just wanted to get it over with. Nine months later, she ended up with me. And now, seventeen years later, I'm still here. Trust me, if I could leave I _would_. But try to escape from your hell-hole of a life with no friends to run to, barely any money, no car, and nobody that really cares. It's _hard._

I ran my hand through my tangled hair and grabbed the 2-in-1 bottle of Head & Shoulders. I lathered my locks thoroughly before piling it on top of my head so that I could rest. Sitting heavily on the side of the tub, I leaned my head against the cracked, tiled wall with an emotional sigh. It came out strangled and watery, making the urge to cry well up even further. I kept it at bay, though, and got up. I rinsed out the grimy suds and washed before clumsily stepping out, stumbling on the wet side. Turning off the faucet, I didn't even bother to clean up the soggy mess of clothes on the floor and wrapped myself in my towel so that I could go search for some suitable, clean clothes.

Upon entering my room, with the towel wrapped around me, I turned on the light and groaned in frustration. The floor was littered with shirts, pants, and all sorts of articles of dirty clothes. There were panties hanging off of the backboard of my bed, several bras piled beside my small dresser, and an even bigger heap of dirty, week-old needed-to-do laundry clumped in the space between my bed and the wall. I walked cautiously through the disgusting and unsanitary world that was my room.

I tore through my dresser, grabbing a white bra and a pair of black panties before moving onto my closet. I took out a white button-up shirt and black khaki pants before heading to the bathroom to get dressed, kicking things out of my way as I went. Sure, I didn't have work today--though my mom didn't seem to care when it came to waking me up==but I still wanted to feel nice. I dressed in my under-things and was slipping my blouse on when I noticed something extremely...odd. There, on my shoulders and moving to my arm pits, were what seemed to be a glowing pair of hands. Not _real_ hands, mind you, but more like an imprint or shining scar. I experimentally rose my arms up and down, waved them around, and even poked cautiously at the markings as if they were alive.

"Well, that's just plain fucked up..." _Did Raistlin do this when he tried to catch me...?_ I furrowed my brow and slowly returned back to getting dressed. Minutes later, I exited the bathroom in my clothes and threw myself at the messy bed. I guessed that my mother had long left while I was in the shower and I was alone in the house. I turned over and looked at my bookshelf, my eyes instantly falling on my favorite series of books. _  
_

"Raistlin, why did you try and catch me?" I mumbled, moved to grab Dragons of Autumn Twilight and sat it down on my lap. It was the first book that I read and actually enjoyed...not to mention where I realized my love for magic, mages, and dragons. I ran my finger along the hardback spine, looking at the depictions of Tanis, Flint, and Goldmoon, not to mention Solace in the background. _What I wouldn't give to go there...to see them. Maybe even become apart of their journey._ Unfortunately, there is always this nagging little voice in everyones mind telling them that they can't do something. _**You wouldn't be able to help, you idiot. You've got no special talents or any skills to attribute...You're useless.**_ Again, unfortunately, I can't ignore that part of myself. I sighed and put the book back, closing my eyes as I lay back on the bed with the book pressed to my chest. Soon, I drifted off to sleep in that position.

* * *

Again, I found myself in that misty, terrifying forest. Vaguely, I wondered if it was the Shoikan Grove surrounding Raistlin's tower. I still felt the evil rippling over my skin, sending goosebumps following the tainted airs' caress. I squinted my eyes, thinking that the monster would appear again. _Is it the same dream..? I wonder..._ I turned calmly, looking through the trees as if for a sign of someone.

"Is anyone out there?"

Not waiting for conformation, I began to walk. The ground was covered in straying roots and sickly plants; strangling each other for what life they could get out of the soil. Soon, my calm walk turned to a jog. As soon as I was certain I was heading in the right direction, that jog turned into a full-out run. I wanted to find him. To see Raistlin - without sinking through his body, hopefully. Like last time, I ran for a long time but it felt like a few seconds. And, again, like last time, I tripped on something - _Probably that damnable root again_. I broke through the mist, seeing it swirl out of the way, and crashed into someone.

There were several cries of 'What?!' and an 'Oomf' before my sight cleared from the collision and I looked into the face of my fallee...

"Raistlin..." I murmured, falling into the depths of my idols' eyes. I admit, before I say the cartoon-ish movie on the Internet, I had always thought people meant that the pupil had turned into a golden hourglass, unlike the normally seen black dot at the center of color. But, then, I saw that everything - the pupil and the iris - had changed into _that_ hourglass. But that movie couldn't have described Raistlin Majeres' eyes as they really were. _Beautiful. Mesmerizing. Completely and utterly unreal. Swirling pools of golden, molten fire...hiding_ something._ An ambition to be greater than other human beings. Anger towards those who doubt his amazing power. Oh how vague the books were about you, Raistlin._

"It's you! You're the girl from last night! I told you she wasn't just a 'figment of our imagination'!" My thoughts were interrupted by the squeaking voice of a certain kender nearby. I turned my attention to the jumping Tasslehoff Burrfoot and I blinked slowly.

"Last..night?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion. I would have taken a look on who else was there had it not been for the rough hand that tore me from where I kneeled between Raistlins' legs. (A/N: Yes, I know, that sounded wrong. Just ignore the vaguely implied dirtiness. ;) ) I was thrown to the ground and felt cold metal pressing against my jugular vein. My eyes widening, I noticed whom was standing above me with such a glare of distrust and anger...

"Caramon! What are you doing?!" My eyes snapped to whom spoke and blinked.

"Forgive me, Tanis, but this girl attacked Raist! She could have hurt him had I not pulled her off." (A/N: I'm sorry if this is a harsh depiction of Caramon, but I'm making him to be the protective, angry, and suspicious big-brother. ) He growled, glaring down at me. I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off.

"You fool." Again, my eyes snapped to the speaker. Raistlin was picking himself up off the forest floor, using his staff to help himself. His eyes met mine and they held many questions. "The girl just fell. I know the difference between when I am being attacked or when someone trips, brother."

"See, your brother is unharmed. Now let the girl go, Caramon. She might be able to tell us what is going on." Hesitantly, Caramon obeyed the half-elf and moved his sword from my neck. Though, he did not help me to my feet. Instead, I slowly stood to my feet and brushed my dirtied pants off. "Miss?"

I looked up suddenly and blinked, "Yes...?" Brushing my hair behind my ear, as it constantly got in my eyes.

"I am sorry for my friends behavior but these are hard times and, well, we are not all as trusting of others as we once were." I saw Tanis' quick glance at Raistlin and rose a condescending eyebrow. _I really dislike you right now, Half-Elven._

"All is forgiven."

"What's your name?" I jumped at the voice and looked down to see Tas pulling at my shirt-sleeve.

"My name is Terra. Or Beryl, which ever you prefer to call me." I shrugged, smiling lightly at Tas, forgetting momentarily my agitation towards Tanis.

"Ms. Terra, what are you doing here? In this forest? You do know that it is dangerous here." I turned my attention to Tanis again and my brow furrowed for the second time today.

"I don't quite know where 'here' is, exactly, so that would be a definite 'No'." I smiled sheepishly, pulling at my shirt sleeve. Before Tanis could ask anything more, I felt Tasslehoff poking me with his hoopak.

"Terra? What is that on your shoulder? Looks like a scar." I looked where he pointed and saw that my shirt had _actually_ slipped down far enough to show a portion of the 'scar' Raistlin's hand had made. Seeing everyone's obvious curiosity, I moved it down further to show the whole thing, making sure to cover up my boobage as well. (A/N: A word I've made up to represent the chest area: consisting of the breasts, cleavage, and the sternum. Aren't I just funny?) There were a few collective gasps (and one grunt) and, to my surprise, Raistlin stepped forward. I blinked as he rose his hand, as if to touch the 'scar'.

"It seems to be someone's hand-print branded into her skin..." He announced to the group, bring his hand closer and closer. I couldn't move.

"It happened last night, actually. When -" My words were caught off when Raistlins' hand came down onto the mark. In the short millisecond that this happened, I saw his eyes widen when he realized the perfect fit his hand made to the 'brand', as he called it. The rest of the second was consumed by my usual exit: the excruciating pain, the echoing scream that ensued from yours truly, and then the rippling cloud of sparkly golden, ruby-red.

* * *

I awoke, once again, with breathing problems and a new feeling: the insane need to barf. Slapping my hand across my mouth, I dropped my book, sprinted to the bathroom, and dry-heaved into the toilet. Minutes later found me leaning on the sink, looking into the mirror, and trying to catch my breath.

"Mother of pearl." I grunted, laying my hands on my folded arms. "I so do not want to do that again."

My face was cool to the touch, and my hair mussed. My eyes, on the other hand, were full of fire and lively - something that hadn't happened in a long time. Unfortunately, the small but significant pain in my shoulder distracted me from the adrenaline and happiness that raced through my veins.

I noticed, as I neared the mirror in the bathroom, that my bra strap had been _burned off_. Glaring at the offending piece of clothing, I looked back into the mirror. And my eyes widened. The brand - (Yeah, let's go with Raistlin) - was golden. I reached and poked it with my other hand to see if it was true and, to my horror (and interest), it _was_. The brand was just like the rest of the skin on my body but the color was off...and the heat. It was overly hot while the rest of my body was cool. _Kind of like a skin-graph. But where did it...?_ My eyes widened once again. _Only Raistlin has this color of skin. But how did it get on me...? Could this have happened because he touched me? Willingly?_ I shook my head and walked back to my room in search of a new bra. Once I found it I put my blouse back on. _Today couldn't get any weirder. _

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did 'cause it took a while to think up this chapter. I knew I wanted her to meet Raistlin again and for her to find something on her body that would be kind of significant.**


	3. Smack!

****

Hi there! It's me again! I hope I can get this chapter out a _litte bit_ after the second one. Glad you liked it so much! Here, is where it starts to get annoying for me. Now that the second chapter is out and we gots Terra to see Raistlin again, do I just leave ya hangin' with a filler chapter or skip straight to the good stuff?...Hmm. I think I'll be nice - to myself _and_ you - by mixing it. I'll try to make it longer. Loves you all! I'm also really happy 'cause of two key things:

1. Some people reviewed and I was _so_ happy by their reactions! Thank you Wicked Seraphina and SoundzofSilence! Love you guys! As well as the other reviewers, I loves you all!

**2. My friend _gave_ me a _real_ sword that her dad bought her from the Renaissance Fair! Bad idea, might I add. I've got a thing for sharp objects.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to first chapter, my lurverlies. :D

* * *

**

I walked slowly out of my room, feeling groggy and slightly out of tune with the world around me. Call it a delayed reaction from hell but my system - meaning my reaction and perception and everything else that kept us humans (A/N:I'm barely even a person! Sorry, inside joke. :D Onward!) within our "world" - obviously called it quits when it came to traveling between dimensions during my dreams. When I tried to sit down on our tacky black lounge chair, I missed by a few centimeters and, slowly, fell to the floor. I didn't feel my butt-bone hit the floor but when I forced my hands to clench, they gripped the nasty shag carpet. _Good...That's a good thing, right?_ I didn't try to get up. It felt sort of pointless to do anything right now. It wasn't that I didn't want to go back, to be spirited away to my favorite book, but I just didn't feel like doing much at the moment. My mind was overloaded, if you will.

Some time passed, though I'm not sure how much, but when I finally "woke up" I was sitting with my knees curled into my chin and my arms wrapped around my legs, staring out the window as it rained. I glanced quickly at the digital clock. _1:38 p.m...Have I really been sitting here that long?_ Slowly, I unwrapped my arms from around me and slowly sat up, feeling bones pop and muscles ache. _Was it even long to begin with...?_ I didn't think anymore on that subject for as soon as I tried to walk a sudden ripping pain erupted on the back of my calves and I collapsed on the lounge chair, crying silently through the pain. (A/N: I hate to interrupt, but I just wanted to say that that right there (points to sentence above) is my own explaination and reaction to a charley horse. I hate those! I used to get them everytime I would wake up in our new apartment. It was the worst. Now, back to my story.) As the pain began to dissapate, my stomach made its hunger known by a loud rumble and several gurgles.

Sighing, I slowly got up and made my way into the kitchen limping ever-so-slightly, so as not to bring anymore pain on myself. Leaning on the counter, I opened the fridge and felt my eye twitch momentarily. From what I could see, we had a pack of Miller Light to one side, an open jug of milk that was 1/4 empty, some grape jelly, and a box of crackers..._Why in the hell are there crackers in the fridge?!_ Sighing in mild frustration, I opened the cabinet in search for an alternative to refrigerated crackers and possibly bad milk. _Please, let there be at least some bread for toast!_ And, to my relief, there was a loaf of cheap white bread laying forlornly on its side. Grabbing it, and hugging it to my chest, I swiped the the jelly from the fridge, and went to the toaster with a new spring in my step (A/N: Yes, she is happy to have toast and grape jelly. And, if you're wondering, yes, she has a job...just not a very well paying one). Fortunately, it was the kind of toaster that could hold four pieces of bread, and I put in that amount happily.

As I waited for the toast to be ready, I walked by to where I had been sitting, looking around. Don't ask me why I did it, but when my eyes landed on the window I was drawn to open the window and poke my head out into the pouring rain. My black hair fell past my shoulders, becoming soaked in the water that fell from the heavens. For several minutes, I leaned against the windowsill and let the rain wash away my thoughts. I felt momentarily free of fears and washed of my troubles. I was having an illusion of being at peace, if you will. Of course, when I heard the pop of the toast, the moment that the rain had created for me was lost and when I moved too hastily to get up and bonked the base of my skull on the window. Crying out, my hands slipped and I succeeded in accidentally slipping most of my torso out of the window and was now holding on for dear life.

Gravity then decided to be a bitch to me by forcing me down further, causing me to flip heels over head - shattering the window above me in the process- so that I was now hanging all the way out. With glass and wood fragments falling around me and having hardly any upper-body strength, I will now say that I'm screwed. I screamed in terror when I saw how far I was from the ground, trying to grab a hold of the brick building behind me with my bare feet but failing miserably. I cried for help but looking down again, I found that nobody was on the street - no cars or padestrians. That's when I began to cry for real - salty tears running down my face in rivers to mix with the falling rain. A feeling of hopelessness - at the situation - and anger - for my unluck.

Looking back down, in the hopes of seeing at least someone outside, my hope spiked upwards again when I saw _three_ people there! But, my hope was dampened when I saw what the three hazy figures seemed to be wearing: one, a very thin man it seemed, was wearing flowing black robes; the second, a tall woman, was wearing similar dark red robes; the third, an equally tall man, was wearing pristine white robes...and they were looking straight at me as they stood in the middle of the street. The woman, noticing me staring back, gestured with her hand for me to come down to them. I gawked at her as if I thought she was crazy - well, I did! I was _not_ going to drop five stories to meet them. No. No _way_! The man in black, seeing her gesture, mimicked it. Soon, all three were making hand gestured and movements for me to get down. I shook my head furiously.

The white-robe, seeing that I wasn't going to do it, cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted in a very loud, booming and commanding voice, "We will catch you. Do not worry." Even above the roar of the rain, I could hear him and my eyes widened. For future reference, my next actions were driven by desperation and the thought that they would actually catch me. Closing my eyes, I found a grip on the wall with my feet and launched myself into the air - eyes closed and arms wide open. The wind and rain whirled around me, ruffling my clothes and causing my hair to slap me in the face several times. For a second, I opened my eyes...just in time to myself hit something red before everything went black.

* * *

**So...how was it? Did I over do it? Tell me in a review. :D And, just to reassure you, I do _not_ and will not ever kill off any of my characters. So, no, Terra is not dead. You'll just have to wait and see what happens next. ;) Review, review, review!**

**-LDE**


End file.
